powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 29: The Secret Inside Story of a Mother and Child's Tears
is the twenty-ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the second part of the "Kameo" story with his transformation into a new human form; as well as the beginning of a two-part story connected to the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and the search by the Gorma Triumvirate for the powers of Hell. Synopsis When the Dairanger learn the truth regarding Kou and Kibaranger, they likewise gain a dire warning from his mother about his parentage and a countdown towards a shifted alliance for him. Plot A recap of Episode 28 is shown. Lin runs after Kou in the city. Shouji is on this daily jog, sees them and laughs. Kou keeps running so Shouji follows them. Kou thinks he sees his mom and stops and drops his skateboard. He remembered how Akomaru made her fly away. He runs to her but she is gone. He tells Lin and Shouji and they hear the voice as well. Just then, a boy is plucked in the air by a fishing rod. The Fast-Talking Vagabond is behind the plot, Lin and Shouji transform and tell Kou to hide, they fight Cotpotros. Kou transforms into Kibaranger and kicks the Gorma down. Ryou, Daigo, and Kazu arrive in their Kiber Machines. The Gorma takes his monster form and throws a apple bomb challenging them to say tongue twisters which they fail at and get a blast. When Kibaranger is about to get his, he sees his mom and runs after her with his normal boy voice. His mother disappears once again. The Vagabond tosses the bomb on Kibaranger anyway, flinging Byakkoshinken and the Kiba Changer. Kou is stuck in a tree and the Dairanger wonder how he got there. Vagabond takes advantage and fish Kou away. Back at the base, the Dairanger have gathered the Byakkoshinken and Kiba Changer. Kazu is mediating. The Dairanger couldn't believe Kou was Kibaranger. Just then Byakkoshinken talks to them, they did not know he could and he explains to them about Kou. Just then, Master Kaku receives a message from Kou's mother. They listen to this message. The mother falls and Lin comes to the image, feeling for her and asks her questions. Kou's mother explains that Kou is half Gorma. She had to brand him to suppress his Gorma energy and hide him from the Gorma. Her image flickers. She pleads them to protect Kou and disappears much to Lin's dismay. The Dairanger are out on the city and discuss the situation. Lin's Great Uncle Grandmaster Yufang comes by and knocks Lin off her feet. They are all surprised to see him. Meanwhile, the Gorma conduct a ceremony and dig where the capture children. Kou must dig. Gorma Shitennou are present, one of them bangs a drum. Shaddam and Zaidosu tease Kou that he is no longer Kibaranger. Kou spits on Shaddam's face and he hits the boy in turn. At Lin's house, Yufang has them open three boxes to reveal the pieces for his newest invention. He tells them they need a crystal of power. Kazu has one in mind, he asks Yufang what sort they need. Kazu runs to Kameo, in thought of the crystal he found and when he arrives to his house, he find a frightened Kameo who has turtle skin. The monster keeps kidnapping children with his fishing rod when the Dairanger find him. Kazu and Kameo search under a bridge for the crystal. The Dairanger call Kazu. Kazu joins his cohorts and the tongue twisters start again. The Fast-Talking Vagabond starts fishing out their weapons with his fishing rod like their Dai Rods... Daibusters.... and Dairinkens. The Dairanger try their Chi-Powered Bomber finisher but he throws it back to them and they fall. Yufang keeps working on the Super Chi-Power Bazooka. Kameo finds the crystal and becomes a little turtle again. The children continue digging and Kou thinks of his mother. One kid opens one part that releases steam and makes Shadam happy. They are to continue digging. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *Although Sugisaku Imagawa, the former actor portraying Kameo, appears in the recap of the episode, this is the first episode Kameo is played by Tomihisa Naruse, who played Yellow Owl in Choujin Sentai Jetman. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Fast-Talking Player footage) (Kibaranger footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura